


无量劫

by yyyyqx



Series: 无量劫 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 双生子/芊芊
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyyyqx/pseuds/yyyyqx
Summary: 他的背部靠着冰冷的墙壁，死死地，想把自己嵌在其中。但是大片的陶瓷墙是那样的光滑，他无处遁形。
Relationships: all千 - Relationship, 我芊 - Relationship
Series: 无量劫 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581304
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：双生子×芊芊！微SM有，强迫有，非亲兄弟设定。  
> 一发6000+完，应该没有后续。  
> 还是忍不住搞芊了…芊芊妈咪有罪。

“哥，周末回家吗？”  
易烊千玺两手都拿着大包小包，有些艰难地接起电话，电话里传来的声音让他迟疑了一下，他看了一眼来电显示的一串数字，才发现换了新手机后，他并没有存上那两个弟弟的电话。  
“不了。”陆轻曼体贴地接过他右手上的袋子，易烊千玺温柔地对她一笑。  
“可是哥已经很久没有回来了。”那边的声音低了下去，听起来有些可怜，“周末我和顾谨行都在，我们都很想哥。”  
“我有事。”他冷淡地拒绝，随即就想挂掉电话。  
“爸妈都不在……”没等那边说完，他摁掉了电话。  
易烊千玺疲惫地摁了一下眉心。  
爸妈？  
他的爸妈，早就不在了。

顾居危听着电话里的忙音，眼神阴鸷。  
他看向顾谨行面前的电脑，屏幕上有几张刚刚发过来的照片。清俊的青年和他明媚的女友，相互依偎的姿态显得格外亲昵。

“哥，周末我和谨行就十八岁了。”  
“爸妈都出差了，家里只有我们两个人。”  
“你也快放假了哥，你就陪我们这一次吧，求你了。”  
易烊千玺看着手机上多出来的几条短信，想删掉却又下不了手。

易烊千玺站在那扇红木雕花大门前，发现自己的手抖得不像话。  
阳光照得他有些目眩，他晃了几下，后退了一步。  
他想，他根本没有从抽身而出，他已经烂在那里面了。  
门忽然开了。  
从房里走出的少年有一张摄人心魂的脸，身形已挺拔得比他还要再高上几分。  
易烊千玺皱了皱眉，他叫不出眼前人的名字。  
“我是谨行，哥。”少年露出一个漂亮的笑容。  
易烊千玺没有回话。他侧身走进去，纤长莹润的后颈暴露在少年面前。  
他忽然眼前一黑。

易烊千玺好像回到了十四五岁的少年时，他竭尽全力地要逃开那一场又一场的梦靥，可是他的力量陡然变得与少年时一样单薄。  
压在他的身上的高大而略显富态的身躯，带着欲望的失控的搓揉与蹭动，还有半夜惊醒时分，面前那张熟悉面孔中的迷恋痴态。纤细的小小少年，只有惊恐的一双泪眼，以及卑微的哀求和无意义的挣扎。  
“呜……”胸前忽然冰凉一片，乳尖在略低的气温中瑟缩颤粟，接着有什么粗糙又温热的东西极具技巧地舔舐、逗弄，贪婪又残忍地吮吸。他下意识地想要躲开，却被一双强有力的手钳制，动弹不得。  
细碎的亲吻自他的眉心开始，慢慢演变为偏执疯狂的啃噬，侵略的部位也渐渐下移，一直到了肚脐，又慢慢地侵入更深的地方。  
而两腿之间，也传来酥麻的痛楚。大腿内侧格外细嫩敏感的肌肤，仿佛已被灼热的亲吻烫伤。  
“不……不要……”易烊千玺发了疯地想要挣脱开这令他难堪的一切，他死死地咬着下唇，血色一丝一丝的漫出。  
他终于睁开了眼，却立即陷入了更加难堪的境地。

易烊千玺发现自己半靠在被扶起的枕头上，双手被捆绑着向上禁锢在床头。施虐的人似乎还想让他觉得舒适些，用的是专业的情趣软绳，捆得也不紧，却挣脱不开。  
他的双腿略微屈起，被强迫分开到最大。一人托起他的臀部，暧昧地揉搓着，另一人在他两腿之间抬起头，见他转醒也不诧异，温和的笑意一如往常，眸中却是浓烈得危险的欲望。  
易烊千玺的心如坠冰窟。  
他仍是分不清这个人是谁，但他知道这两个人是谁了。  
身体本能的第一反应，就是用尚未被禁锢的双脚，狠狠踹上面前人俊美的脸。  
“唔！”顾居危措不及防，一个趔趄。  
他眼底浅薄而虚假的笑意一寸寸地冻结成冰，又一寸寸地染成猩红，他抓住易烊千玺的左脚，手心的温度如烙铁般滚烫。  
顾谨行也极有默契地抓住易烊千玺的另一只脚。“咔嗒”两声，坚硬冰冷的脚铐彻底断绝了易烊千玺挣扎的余地。  
“为了你好，哥哥，”顾谨行看起来相当于愉悦，“否则，我们怕自己会忍不住打断你的腿。”  
冰冷的脚铐贴在皮肤上，易烊千玺忍不住微微地颤粟。  
“为……为什么？”  
似乎听到了什么愚蠢的问题，顾氏兄弟忍不住笑起来。  
“你问为什么，哥哥？我们刚刚翻了你的袋子，没有任何礼物哦。那你只能用身体来补偿我们了。”  
“我叫什么名字呢？这还不够吗，我亲爱的哥哥？”

一切的凌辱与侵犯，在易烊千玺清醒后变本加厉。  
“为了防止哥哥还有力气反抗，也担心哥哥待会儿被我们操坏，”顾居危拿起了一个分外狰狞的按摩棒，形状优美的唇瓣间吐出下流的词汇，“哥哥的小穴，先适应一下这个玩意吧。”  
顾居危居高临下地站在易烊千玺面前，用黑色的大号按摩棒在他面颊上不轻不重地拍了几下。  
“伸出舌头来，舔一舔，哥哥。”顾谨行带了点胁迫意味地诱哄。  
易烊千玺紧抿着嘴唇，身体僵直。  
“我说，舔。”顾谨行的声音冷了几分。  
易烊千玺别过脸来，眼神厌恶又轻蔑。  
他看着向来不亲近的弟弟，勾了勾唇。  
“呸。”  
他在顾谨行脸上啐了一口。  
顾家幺儿冷笑起来，他拿过双胞胎哥哥手上的按摩棒，另一手掐住易烊千玺的脖子，在他经受不住地张嘴喘气时，将按摩棒直直地冲撞进了易烊千玺的喉咙深处。  
“啧，真狠心。”顾居危欣赏了一下大哥在窒息过后眼角泛红的模样后，气定神闲地评价道。  
易烊千玺口里的按摩棒，依然被顾谨行拿在手里模仿着性交的姿态抽插，他的唾液从嘴角流下，细碎的喘息如啜泣一般，看起来格外脆弱和淫靡。  
见易烊千玺的喘息越来越无力，顾谨行终于大发慈悲地把按摩棒拿了出来，但下一刻，他就把那个还沾着晶莹的大家伙抵在了易烊千玺的后穴上。  
易烊千玺昏迷时，顾家双子已把他的后穴扩张得柔软，按摩棒也因此轻松地进入了一小截，但再深入，便感觉到来自紧致小穴的阻力。  
“你慢慢……”顾居危的话还未说完，顾谨行就已经把整个按摩棒插进了易烊千玺的后穴深处，接着又直接推到了最高档。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”易烊千玺尖叫着挣扎起来。  
被异物进入的羞耻，撕裂般的痛苦，身体深处残忍的律动与冲击，一切的一切，都让他绝望和崩溃。他睁大了一双漂亮的眼睛，身体如同砧板上垂死的鱼一般挣扎，似乎想要摆脱什么，却什么都摆脱不开。他的眼中渐渐显现出些空洞来，眼角的泪一颗颗地滚动下来。  
顾居危看了自己的弟弟一眼，神色复杂。  
人人道顾家次子乖张，幼子温润。  
但平静水波下的骇浪惊涛，是因为被压抑，所以愈演愈烈的疯狂。

后来易烊千玺已经完全失去了挣扎的力气，如果不是他的喉间还发出模糊的音节，顾居危真的以为他已经昏过去了。  
等顾谨行终止了这场折磨，易烊千玺仿佛从水里被打捞起来一样，在顾居危怀里苍白着脸闭着眼睛。  
他连睫毛都湿润，不知是汗是泪。  
顾居危忍不住去啃噬他柔软的唇瓣。易烊千玺动了一下，却没有抵抗。  
他变得温顺，学会恐惧，但这一切并没有让两人感到多少喜悦。  
顾居危惩罚性地在易烊千玺下唇咬了一口，易烊千玺吃痛，下意识睁开眼睛看着他。  
“好了哥哥，”顾居危说，“下面不是按摩棒了，是我们。”  
“你的弟弟们要干你。”他带着恶意加重了“们”字。

是什么时候开始的呢？  
十二三岁的年纪，冷眼看着在外对所有人都温和备至的长兄，在家中立刻换上了一副疏离的面具。  
直到有一日，梦里身下承欢的人，长了一张与长兄一模一样的面孔，却带着完全不一样的表情。  
羞耻而脆弱，眉眼间昭然的厌恶，被一次次侵略撞得支离破碎。  
一直冷冷抿着的双唇无力地张开，一声比一声绵软的咒骂，最后变成了带着哭腔的哀求。  
从未有过的餍足，他在梦中低吼着释放，却又骤然惊醒。  
他怔忪地坐了起来，看到了自己的孪生兄弟，并在对方的眼睛里，找到了自己心里的狂热欲望。  
彼此心照不宣。

安静下来的易烊千玺，在感觉到有滚烫的巨物抵在自己难以启齿的隐秘处时，再一次挣扎起来。  
他已丧失了体力，每一下挣扎都可轻易控制，但散发出的绝望气息，还是让站在一旁的顾居危有些心惊。  
“不……不要……”易烊千玺嘶哑着声音哀求，“求求你们……”他颤抖得厉害，有一瞬顾居危几乎觉得他哭出来了。  
顾谨行面无表情，他拨开了雪白的臀肉，不由分说地把自己昂扬的性器推了进去。  
“呜啊……”易烊千玺连尖叫的力气都没有了，他把脸深深地埋进床里，十指也死死地抠着被单，被按摩棒粗暴对待而留下的细小裂伤，又被弟弟的肉棒无情碾过。小穴吃力地含着尺寸惊人的大家伙，褶皱绽放到极致。顾谨行保持着深入的姿势停留了一会，发出了一声深深的叹息，接着，他托起长兄的臀丘，把他摆布成跪趴的姿势，发起了正式的猛烈进攻。  
兄弟乱伦的背德感，加剧了被当成女人一样侵犯的难堪。易烊千玺竭尽全力地向前逃脱，竟似乎脱离了顾谨行的掌控。但他挪动得实在太过吃力缓慢，肉棒摩擦内壁的每一份感觉都显得无比的鲜明，如同倒带回放的慢镜头。夹杂着羞耻的快感，自尾椎生起滋长到全身，叫他手脚发软，几乎抑制不住唇间的呻吟。  
直到他终于要离开那可怕的昂扬，顾谨行钳制住了他的腰，就那样轻松地往后一带，性器再次深入到易烊千玺体内。  
“呜……”如惊雷般炸起的快感令易烊千玺一阵目眩，他软倒在顾谨行怀中，“你……”  
顾谨行一边耸动，一边舔舐易烊千玺的耳垂，低语：“哥哥，自己动很爽吧？”他把易烊千玺再次摆布成跪趴的姿势，只是这次，他死死地压制在易烊千玺之上，两手与易烊千玺十指相扣，攻势也愈发迅猛得可怖。  
很快，顾谨行便找到了那使长兄极度快乐的一点，他残忍地、准确地撞击着那一处。  
于是每次深入，都引起易烊千玺难以抑制的痉挛；每次抽离，都翻出色泽淫靡的媚肉。顾谨行就像找到有趣游戏的小孩，专注地观察着在自己身下无助承受的兄长，乐此不疲。  
“呜……”易烊千玺的身体被动地摇晃，强烈的撞击令他一句完整的话语都说不出。让他更加耻辱的是，这具身体竟渐渐在完全称得上是强暴的行为下起了反应，他发觉自己的性器已经半硬，臀部也讨好似的迎合起顾谨行的抽插来。  
他渐渐意识到另一个问题，心中的不安愈演愈烈。  
还有一个人……去哪了？  
他微微地偏过头，耳边响起了调笑声：“哥哥在找我么？我在这里哦。”  
“哥哥，看镜头，笑一个。”  
黑洞洞的镜头映着他惊惶的脸。

顾谨行骂了句脏话。  
忽然裹紧了他的小穴，让他措不及防地缴械了。  
把精液全部射进柔软紧致的小穴后，他用力地抱住了身前的人。  
怀中温暖而颤抖的身体，让他终于感到一种实实在在的安慰，而不是美梦后惊醒时巨大的空虚与折磨。  
顾居危烦躁地丢下摄影机，他的肉棒早硬得发疼。他啧了一声，语气不善的开口：“差不多行了啊顾谨行，现在该你接手这玩意儿了。”  
顾谨行回头看了一眼：“够了。”  
“啊？”顾居危没反应过来。  
“我说够了，录像。”顾谨行不舍地退出了长兄的身体，让开了位置，“下面我们一起。”  
“操，你小子。”顾居危也懒得多说，默契地接管了长兄的小穴。  
顾谨行揉捏咬噬了红肿的乳头一阵后，用重新硬起的肉棒，堵住了易烊千玺开始崩溃哭喊的双唇。

“哥哥真漂亮。”顾居危吹了声口哨。  
屏幕中正好放到易烊千玺看到摄像头那一幕，琥珀色的眸子已被情欲氤氲，连眉心痣都显出些微的媚态。双唇被啃噬出血，乳头也肿胀不堪，颀长而纤细的躯体上更是遍布红痕。那种半抗拒半认命的疲倦神色，在双眼焦距对上镜头时一概凝成了惊慌失措，漂亮的眼睛一下子睁得很大，泛红的眼角流露出些哀求的神色来，只这一眼，让顾居危当时险些直接泄了出来。  
画面下移到易烊千玺与顾谨行的交合处，粉嫩的小穴吞吐着紫黑色的巨物，视觉的冲击令观者回忆起身处其中时的销魂滋味。很快，视频中的顾谨行加快耸动了几下，易烊千玺的身子战栗得也更加厉害。  
顾谨行闭了闭眼，他的阳具早已高高翘起，但现在没有肉壁包裹着他，他也不能将自己的欲望，肆意射入温暖的甬道深处。  
“啧，”顾居危瞪了孪生弟弟一眼，“说好了，下一次你拿摄像机。”  
顾谨行笑了笑，不置可否。  
“哥哥还没醒么？我去看看。”顾居危起身，却被顾谨行拦住。  
顾家幺儿上下扫射了他一眼：“看看就看看，别做其他事。”  
顾居危无语凝噎，半晌才说：“那我先去个厕所。”

两只大尾巴狼昨晚吃得很饱，心情都不错，走进卧室时脸上都带着笑意。  
易烊千玺仍昏睡着，身子下意识地蜷缩起来。  
昨日孪生子像失了心神，任凭易烊千玺如何哀求，依然疯狂地轮流进入他，后来易烊千玺射出的精液一次比一次稀薄，他们却还在他释放关头堵住前端的小孔，逼着他说些淫荡下流的话。最后欲望依然没有彻底纾解的孪生子，选择在早已陷入昏迷的易烊千玺的臀肉间摩擦自己的肉棒。  
释放过后，两人才渐渐找回了理智，抱着易烊千玺去清洗。看着易烊千玺被侵犯得惨不忍睹的身体，感到有些后悔与愧疚的同时，他们也感受到了因终于在兄长身上留下烙印而产生的巨大快意。  
“真糟糕啊哥哥，”顾居危看着睡时仍露出痛苦神色的易烊千玺，小声地说了一句，“遇上我们了。”

易烊千玺做了一整夜的梦。  
他什么也看不清，一切嘈杂、昏暗。耳边似乎是巨大的重金属音乐，又像是夏日一阵接一阵不曾中断的沉闷雷鸣，或者是老旧火车站中列车驶过发出的枯燥又压抑的轰鸣声。他自己好像也被火车碾过了，身子沉得动弹不得。艰难地分辨着，发现压在自己身上的竟是浑身湿泞的水怪，冲着他，龇着一嘴满是泥垢的黄牙，继而伸出长长的舌头，粘稠腥臭的唾液几乎要滴到他的脸上。  
画面再一转，他被名义上的弟弟轮番进入，大肆操干，当他扭着屁股回身去与二人接吻时，却发现陆轻曼站在一旁，捂着嘴巴，眼泪不断地流出。下一幕，便是倒在血泊中的陆轻曼，与站在她身旁、正冲着自己露出诡异微笑的孪生子。他听到从很远很远传来的笑声，笑意尖锐、讥诮，充满恶意。  
“呜……”他干呕着想要逃脱，却被梦里欺上身来的孪生子死死钳制，再一看，他们原先俊美的面孔也不知何时变成了水怪的模样，正冲他露出锋利的獠牙……  
“啊！”易烊千玺急促地叫了一声，转醒过来。当他看到面前的两人时，瞳孔收缩了一下。茫然渐渐从他脸上消失，浮起的是彻头彻尾的憎恶。  
这梦里梦外的世界，都让他无比地憎恶。  
“哥哥醒啦，”顾居危似乎看不见他的表情，露出堪称乖巧的微笑，“刚刚是做噩梦了吗？”  
回应他的只有冰冷的沉默 。  
顾居危有些委屈地扁扁嘴：“哥哥怎么那么翻脸无情啊？明明昨天射了一次又一次，屁股扭得比妓女还骚，明明肚子里都被灌了那么多的精液了，还分开腿哭着求我们快点进来……”  
“你住嘴！”易烊千玺震惊地看着他，“你怎么可以这样下流无耻，颠倒是非……”  
“哥哥想看录像吗？”打断他的是顾谨行，“应该是很想看吧，昨天哥哥发现摄像机在拍自己，可是立刻兴奋起来了，更殷勤地按摩我的肉棒了呢。”  
“屁股也扭得更有味道了。”顾居危笑嘻嘻地补充道。  
易烊千玺被羞辱得一句话也说不出来，听到“录像”时，他整个人颤了一下。在整场性事中他的神经都几近崩溃，意识更是一度涣散，因而对于他究竟做出了什么样的反应，他真的不敢再想……  
“哥哥不用回学校了，”顾谨行轻描淡写地说，“学期结束前的最后几天和整一个假期，哥哥就和我们在一起吧。”  
“不行！”易烊千玺惊怒地看着他，“你们究竟想干什么？”  
“当然是干你啊，”顾居危勾起易烊千玺的下巴，“哥哥，如果你不想那些录像被陆姐姐看到的话，最好还是乖乖听话。”  
“我们三兄弟，也是时候好好培养一下感情了。”

易烊千玺沉默着看着镜子里的自己。  
刚刚双胞胎想要抱他去洗漱，被他冷冷地推开了。  
那两人在他昏迷后已经清理了他的身体，还给他换上了一身干爽的睡衣，但走路时难言部位传来的疼痛，让他有一种还在赤裸着身子被侵犯的错觉。  
他褪去了一身的衣服，盯着镜子倒映出的陌生身体。  
满身的痕迹触目惊心，到处都是被肆意玩弄的烙印。他的睫毛慢慢颤抖起来，双目染上一层红。  
他的背部靠着冰冷的墙壁，死死地，想把自己嵌在其中。但是大片的陶瓷墙是那样的光滑，他无处遁形。  
他的身体无力地滑落到地上。他闭着眼睛，两行泪顺着眼角掉了下来。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他察觉到了危险。双生子是他唯一能见到的人，他被断绝了与外界全部的交流和联系，仿佛被遗弃在一片野蛮之地，慢慢成为猎人豢养的雌兽，面对危险也只学会摇尾乞怜。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 芊芊真好搞(¯﹃¯)  
> 搞美人的我不是人(¯﹃¯)

易烊千玺不是顾家的孩子。  
那些面目全非的陈旧的纠葛让他厌恶。他幼时常常思忖因果是非，但再大一些就不再想了。  
思忖也并非是因为好奇，只是惶惶然的不知所措罢了。  
只是渐大些的易烊千玺，仍会不时想起他的母亲。那个一切悲剧的源头，承载了嫉妒、暴怒、性欲、算计的美丽容器。

易是他母亲的姓。  
母亲是典型的江淮女子，安静柔软，眉眼似远处的山水。但易烊千玺一直记得母亲是很坚强的，从不显哀戚，他未见过父亲，但母亲可以做好一切。  
易烊千玺也曾想过父亲，但他从未问过母亲，后来这种心思也渐淡。街坊邻居们都喜欢母亲，也喜欢他。隔壁阿嫲会说他像母亲，他听了很欢喜。  
在易烊千玺九岁那年，家里来了一个陌生的男人。易烊千玺偷偷的瞧他，有些不知所措，又有些幻想。母亲却显得很淡漠的样子，连接待陌生人时的客气礼貌都没有，似是看着一个有不快过往的故人。  
男人很高大，模样也很英气。他举止神色都很有风度，又带了一些殷勤意味。  
易烊千玺没有像往常一样回到自己的小房间，他装作不在意的样子搬了小板凳坐到客厅里写作业，一边小心翼翼地打量着母亲与男人。  
“相知...”男人低声唤母亲的名字，“你真的不愿意回到我身边吗？你想想千玺，他不需要父亲吗？”  
小千玺怔忪地停下握着笔的手，他在等母亲的回答。  
母亲轻轻地看了小千玺一眼，小易烊千玺也在无措地看着母亲，两双长得极其相似的眼睛看着对方。  
末了，她淡淡地对男人说：“你走吧。”

但几天后，易烊千玺和母亲还是换了家，成为男人家中的两个住客。  
易烊千玺得知，男人叫顾长泽。  
母亲对男人仍是很冷淡，男人对她和易烊千玺却很好，不会过于咄咄逼人，但总是显着他的殷勤与讨好。  
易烊千玺没有表现得很欢喜，他也确实不是很欢喜，男人好像弥补了一块空缺，但却无关痛痒，而且心思敏感的易烊千玺，慢慢便觉察出母亲与男人间的怪异。  
搬来顾家的第二个月，熟睡的易烊千玺被门外的异动惊醒，他茫然睁大眼睛屏息去听，听见了男人的低喘和母亲的哭泣。他颤抖起来，起身去看他的母亲。  
门没有关严，他的母亲像一株绝望的菟丝子。  
母亲看见了他，她眉眼间的山水早已崩塌破碎，她柔软的长发贴在汗湿的脸庞，像把她拖向万劫不复的藻荇。  
她对易烊千玺摇了摇头。

后来易烊千玺慢慢得知母亲的故事。  
美丽纤细的女孩心怀向往来到大学，却成了顾家少爷的禁脔。后来她逃了，却有了易烊千玺。  
后来被顾天泽找到，她便知道她再逃不掉了。顾天泽并不是在等待她的回答，看似的体贴与温柔实则面目可憎。  
易烊千玺知道了很多，但母亲早已不在了。  
而狰狞的爪牙，继而转向了稚嫩的他。

易烊千玺慢慢睁开了眼睛，把深陷于回忆的自己抽离出来些。  
他看着镜中的自己，一双眼睛死水般毫无波澜，仿佛那日看到他时的母亲。

门外传来敲门声。  
“哥。”  
易烊千玺不答。  
“哥，”敲门声又响起，年轻的声音有些促狭和不耐，“要是你想弟弟来帮你，我可不能保证你能自己走出来。”  
易烊千玺的身子不受控制地抖了一抖。  
却是钥匙转动的声音，门开了。  
顾居危看见散落一地的睡衣，眸色转深，他舔了下自己的下唇，丝毫不掩饰眼底的欲望。  
“来不及了哦。”他露出有些残忍的笑意。  
“不要。”易烊千玺颤抖起来，见他的弟弟笑意不变，他用一种哀求的语气继续说，“求求你，不要这样。”  
“哥哥没被教过有求于人要叫名字的吗？”顾家老二一声冷哼，见易烊千玺惊惧而不语，把他狠狠压倒了洗手台上。  
易烊千玺这次意识清醒，他用力地挣扎起来，却被顾居危粗暴地扳开臀瓣，径直闯了进来。  
“啊——”未加润滑的甬道被不加怜惜地撕裂，易烊千玺全身是汗，几近虚脱。  
顾居危冷笑，附在兄长苍白的身躯上，双掌压在身下人的双手上，随即开始了打桩机一般的攻击。  
“哥哥，”他在兄长耳边充满恶意地诱哄，“抬头，看镜子。”  
易烊千玺垂着头，黑发被汗水浸湿，顺着额角凄惨地流下来。  
“呜啊！”乳头忽然被捏住，被往前拉成不可思议的长度，易烊千玺忍不住啜泣：“停下！不要这样……”  
“抬头。”  
易烊千玺泪眼朦胧地抬起头，镜中的自己也在泪眼朦胧地看着他。  
被拉长的乳头显出玫瑰般的淫靡色泽，原本线条流畅而健康的身躯也被情潮覆盖，昨日被肆意玩弄留下的痕迹还未消去。他被身后弟弟的肉棒撞击着，身子每抖动一下，眼角的红便愈勾人一些。  
“哥哥看起来淫荡又享受呢。”顾居危双手握住兄长的腰，舔舐他的耳朵，满意地看着易烊千玺在他身下退无可退地轻颤。  
他对镜中的易烊千玺轻笑：“哥哥，记住了，我是顾居危。”他恶意地加快了频率，“哥哥，是谁在操你？”  
“呜……”易烊千玺被迅猛的抽插折磨得意识涣散，眼泪一滴一滴地掉了下来。  
顾居危舔掉他的泪水，抽插的频率丝毫未慢，每一击都狠狠地撞上前列腺那一点。“是谁在操你？”  
易烊千玺不答，他也极有耐心地一次次问，只是身下的动作愈发粗暴。  
易烊千玺有些崩溃地哭喊起来，疼痛与快感一阵阵袭来，像是有一只手在抓着他的心脏。他抽噎得几乎喘不过气：“是……是顾居危。”  
“说完整的，哥哥。”顾居危轻声诱哄他。  
“呜……”他愈发哽咽，湿润的瞳如同熔化的琥珀，他抿紧了淡色的唇，却被身后的撞击逼出几丝抑制不住的呻吟来。  
快感自尾椎滋生，易烊千玺想要逃跑，却避无可避。他被禁锢在男人的臂弯与镜子之间，他看着面前另一个被狠狠侵犯的自己。  
“呜……不要了……求你……”他短促而断断续续地求饶，崩溃似的哀哀哭起来。  
“是谁在操你？”身后人不依不饶地问，一遍恶意堵住他脆弱的前端，指腹粗糙的茧带些力道地碾过。  
易烊千玺快被快感和痛楚逼疯，他纤细的腰更向下塌了些，诱人的腰窝下屁股显得更圆润丰盈，原本白玉般的色泽因为残忍的撞击变得嫣红。他小幅度地摇了摇头，像是在拒绝，又像是在求饶。  
释放的冲动达到巅峰，出口却被堵住，偏生最敏感的一点还被不断侵犯，快感不断积压，他头皮发麻，小穴不断收缩，讨好地吞吐着狰狞的巨物。  
“嘶……”顾居危倒吸一口气，控制住不让自己缴械。他摩挲易烊千玺的耳朵，低语恍如亲密的爱人，“哥哥真狡猾，想这样让我放过你？”  
“呜啊……真的不行了……”  
“是谁在操你？”  
“……呜……是、是顾居危……在操我……啊！”  
被堵住的前端忽然获得自由，易烊千玺短促地尖叫了一声。顾居危抱住他的兄长，喘着粗气亲吻他的发旋。  
他们同时释放了出来。

易烊千玺又晕了过去。  
等他醒来时，天色已经昏暗，他躺在他原本的房间里。他头疼欲裂，一天未进食的身体有些虚弱。他睁着眼睛看着天花板，这还是他少年时布置的星空墙纸，星辰的明亮随时间已有些磨损，衬得夜空更广袤更幽暗，像吃人的血盆大口。他慢慢支起身体，却发现自己四肢重新被束缚上了软绳，只足以他稍微活动身体，连床都离不开。  
他试着挣脱了一下，绳结纹丝不动。他冷冷地说：“你们就打算这样一直关着我？”  
房间里都用纯白的毛毯覆盖，没有任何尖锐，甚至没有硬物，因而房间四角的黑色摄像头显得分外刺眼。他说话时正对着面前的摄像头，他知道双生子就在后面注视着他。  
果然，门很快就开了，是双生子中的一个。  
“哥哥饿了吗？”少年的声音很温和，他猜这是顾谨行。  
“你们就打算这样一直关着我？”他面无表情地重复。  
少年低声笑了一下：“哥哥平时的样子真是不近人情，还是被操得哭出来的样子比较可爱。”  
易烊千玺的身子微微颤抖，面上却维系着冰冷的平静：“什么时候放我走？”  
少年走上前来，啃噬他淡蔷薇色的唇瓣，又亲吻他眉心的痣。仿佛看不到兄长的厌恶与抗拒一般，扮演一个笑容天真乖巧的弟弟：“我们会永远在一起，哥哥。”他又亲了易烊千玺一口，说，“哥哥应该饿了，我出去给哥哥端吃的。”  
走到门口时，他像是忽然想到什么般回头：“哥哥最好还是不要有什么别的心思，毕竟陆姐姐只不过是个普通家庭的女孩子哦。”

易烊千玺所在的房间窗户被封死了，他与外面唯一的出口就是房间的门，但那门连接着三楼的楼道。顾家双子都住在二楼，三楼长期无人，楼道永远阴暗无光。  
易烊千玺便终日终夜地被禁锢在他的房间里，昼夜难分。他右手边便是房间唯一的光源开关，灯光却也昏暗。房间除纯白以外只剩天花板上的星空壁纸。但他看着星辰的光似乎一天一天地黯淡下去。  
他不知道时间过了多久，顾家双子每隔几个小时会来给他送饭，或是压着他做爱。他昏昏沉沉被做晕过几次后，彻底失了时间的概念。  
他察觉到了危险。双生子是他唯一能见到的人，他被断绝了与外界全部的交流和联系，仿佛被遗弃在一片野蛮之地，慢慢成为猎人豢养的雌兽，面对危险也只学会摇尾乞怜。  
他试图维持自己的理智与冷静，在完全的黑暗中与自己无声对话，因为他知道那两双窥伺的眼。有一次他悄悄问自己：“这样的日子会到什么时候？”他对自己沉默，然后流下泪来。  
此后他不再想这样的问题，他想他的校园生活，想古板的老教授，想他心爱的女孩，想他曾经想过的、以为在逃脱那个牢笼之后会美好灿烂的未来。但所有回忆的最后，都是狰狞可怕的水怪，向他露出满怀恶意与淫欲的笑。  
他要崩溃了。  
他想着那个下午，他犹豫而挣扎，带着一些的内疚与无措，重新站在门前，想象着与两个弟弟见面时该说什么。  
他慢慢地蜷缩起身子，但束缚住他的软绳让他连抱住自己的自由都没有。他把头埋在被子里，无声地哭起来。

“呜啊……”昏暗的房间里满是黏腻的水声，几副躯体交叠在一起。  
两个出落得挺拔俊美的少年将另一个清瘦纤细的青年围在中间。青年的小穴和胸乳都被肆意侵犯着，房间里充溢了淫靡的水声。  
“呜……好舒服……顶到了……嗯啊……”青年好听的声音有被情欲浸润的沙哑，尾音甜腻而放荡。  
在身后狠狠操弄小穴的少年低笑一声，像是被取悦了，他狠狠地拍打了几下青年白腻的屁股，看着臀浪汹涌的美景，身下的动作更粗暴了些：“那是不是我操得哥哥更加舒服？”  
青年被来势汹汹的快感刺激得软了腰，屁股不由自主地微微摇晃起来，琥珀色的瞳孔失了焦，口涎从嘴角流下，如被操控的傀儡般重复着：“你操得更舒服……啊！”  
身前玩弄胸乳的少年不满，用力地咬了一下肿胀充血的乳头，满意地看着兄长失神的反应，笑嘻嘻地说：“哥哥的骚奶头可是越来越大了，不知道以后会不会产奶呢。”  
青年被羞辱得耳尖通红，嚅嗫道：“别胡说。”  
少年并不生气，低头继续舔舐吮吸乳头，灵活的舌尖挑逗着绵软的乳肉，双手向下套弄起兄长的性器。  
“呜呜……不、不行了，要被玩坏了啊……嗯哼……”  
青年在前后快感的夹击下小幅度地痉挛了一下，颤抖着身子释放出来，大腿内侧仍止不住地抽搐。身后的少年也闷哼，慢慢将依然昂然的肉棒抽离。精液从嫣红的小穴里慢慢流出，看了让人血气贲张。青年的面容上是泛着潮红的迷茫，他像是意识不清，又像是蓄意勾引，讨好似的摇了摇雪白的屁股，似乎想把肉棒重新吃进去。  
顾谨行下身一阵发紧，他控制住自己重新侵犯湿软小穴的冲动，狠狠地打了一下欠操的屁股：“骚货。”  
易烊千玺委屈地呜咽，未被填满的下身一片空虚，他情不自禁地用小穴摩挲滚烫的肉棒，显得寡情冰冷的淡色唇瓣却吐出靡靡淫语：“好难受……还要……”  
“还要什么？”顾居危与他交换了一个深吻，看着面前喘息着的小脸恶意逗弄。  
“要肉棒操我……嗯……”  
“谁的肉棒？”  
“弟弟的，我要弟弟操我……啊！”饥渴蠕动的小穴忽然被另一个肉棒填满，易烊千玺如同溺水的人一般附在顾居危的身上，腰肢随着大肆操弄的动作色情地摇晃着，同时讨好地张开蔷薇色的唇瓣，吞吐起另一个弟弟的肉棒。  
不知过了多久，双生子再次交换了位置，房间里拍打肉体的声音，似乎永远也不会停歇。

“在看什么。”顾居危走向他坐在沙发上的弟弟。双生子已不是当年的少年，他们成长得英俊而稳重，全盘接管了顾氏的企业。  
顾谨行手中的是一张照片，照片上是一个美得看不出年龄性别的美人，尖尖的下巴，白腻的皮肤，额前碎发下是一双琥珀色的眼睛，柔软的长发像藻荇般贴在汗湿的脸庞，线条优美的四肢被黑色的软绳束缚着，衬得美人更加肤白胜雪。美人眼角是情迷意乱的红，纤细的腰肢被一双大手狠狠钳制住，身上遍是欢爱后的痕迹。  
男人深邃的眼眸变得更加幽暗，露出些缱绻的温柔。  
“哥哥真美。”他像少年时一般吹了声口哨，兄弟俩相视一笑，彼此心照不宣。


End file.
